


Someday.

by BGee93



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Oikawa Rare Pair WeekPrompt:domesticor summer break/holidaysOikawa and Kuroo at a Kuroo family get together. Oikawa bonds with Kuroo's new baby niece. Domestic fluff ensues.





	Someday.

“Okasan, have you seen Tooru?” Kuroo stopped beside his mom and leaned back on the counter as he reached in front of her to the tray she was filling and popped a few slices of fruit in his mouth, humming happily as the sweet juices washed over his taste buds. She smacked his hand away and shooed him out of the kitchen before he could steal anymore. 

“He was heading out back with the kids, check there! Now out, lunch will be done soon,” saluting her with his classic grin, which she rolled her eyes at but smiled back anyways, he stalked past the small group of his cousins lounging around in the hallway. He greeted them quickly before skipping towards the back door. He slipped off his house slippers and clumsily pulled on his Vans before going into the yard.

It was his favorite place growing up. His dad loves to garden and do his own landscaping so the small, fences in area looked like something out of a magazine. A stone pathway lead to the shade of a maple tree on the far corner, his dad had planted it the year they moved into the house and it was his pride and joy. Surrounding the tree was bushes and shrubs of vibrant azalea, camellia and hydrangeas, the back fence held massive vines of wisteria creating a beautiful backdrop. The sound of trickling water caught his attention, turning his eyes towards the small, shallow man-made pond near the maple Kuroo took note of his Uncle sitting with Four of his young cousins and his little brother.

But no Oikawa.

He quickened his steps towards them. The kids were too excited to look up when he arrived, consumed by the small frog that had somehow found its way into the pond as it swam through the fallen petals on the waters surface. However his Uncle did glance up at him, rising from his crouch.

“Ojisan, have you seen Tooru? Okasan said he was bringing the kids out here,”

“He was, but Aimi was getting fussy. He offered to take her upstairs where it was quiet,” Thanking his Uncle, Kuroo waved at his brother then turned to head back inside. His mother caught him as he was slipping back into the house slippers to tell him that lunch was ready. Nodding he hurried past his Aunt, who confirmed where Oikawa was as he passed, taking the steps Two at a time. 

Kuroo was halfway down the hall when the noise of his large family downstairs finally faded to a soft buzzing of chatter, and the gentle humming grew louder. His grin grew to a soft, barely there smile as he slowed his steps to listen to the, slightly off key, deep hum drifting through the air. When he arrived at the door of the guest room, where Aimi’s playpen was currently set up, he peeked around the doorframe just enough so only half his face was looking in.

Inside Oikawa was standing with his back towards him next to the playpen, slightly swaying with the beat of the lullaby he was humming. The room was dark, the lights off except for a small nightlight on the far side which beautifully illuminated the Two of them in a warm light. Aimi was curled up on his shoulder, her fist tightly gripping the material of his shirt as her eyes drooped closed for several seconds before snapping open then drooping again as if she was on a repeat loop. Kuroo shuffled forward as quietly as possible so as not to be heard and ruin the moment, he leaned his weight into the doorframe as he watched his boyfriend rock his Niece to sleep, enjoying the image in front of him a little too much.

Soon enough Aimi’s eyes drifted shut and didn’t open again. Kuroo watched as his boyfriend continued to sway, but slowed his movements down gradually as his humming faded before stopping completely. Then Oikawa was carefully shifting forward to lay her down. She fussed a little bit when her back hit the bottom of the playpen but with skilled movements Oikawa patted and rubbed her stomach as he hummed the lullaby again until her fists relaxed and she stilled. He kept his hand on her stomach until she was completely relaxed before slowly lifting it away and straightening back up.

Kuroo figured he would immediately back away and escape in case she woke up but to his surprise Oikawa shifted to lean against the mattress next to him as he gazed down at the sleeping baby. A deep warmth spread through his chest when he heard the other release a deep, content sigh. Shuddering out a breath of his own Kuroo carefully inched forward towards Oikawa, forcing himself to go slow so he wouldn’t make too much noise and wake Aimi back up.

Oikawa didn’t move or react as Kuroo came up behind him, encircling his arms around Oikawa’s waist, a sign that he’d known Kuroo was there the whole time. Oikawa sighed in content once again as he leaned back into Kuroo’s embrace as Kuroo buried his head into Oikawa’s neck. He breathed in Oikawa’s scent, a mix of Teakwood and Lavender from his shower gel, and instantly gave into the feeling that was similar to coming home after being away for too long. Oikawa rested his hands over Kuroo’s arms, turning his head just enough to place a kiss on Kuroo’s head.

“Hey you,”

“Hey,” a comfortable silence stretched out between them, broken only when Kuroo’s little brother came up to say they were demanded downstairs to eat. Chuckling Oikawa said they’d be right there as they broke apart from their embrace. They exited the room, Kuroo gently pulling the door halfway closed, and headed for the stairs. 

When Hiroshi moved in front to run downstairs before them Kuroo hooked an arm around Oikawa and pulled him back towards him, spinning him till they were face to face. Oikawa let out a squealing giggle until Kuroo’s lips brushed against his without warning, turning the giggle into a gasp. It was just a quick brush of the lips, but it still left them both breathless. When he pulled away Kuroo brought his hands up to cup Oikawa’s face as he leaned in until their foreheads brushed and their breaths mingled.

“For the record, you looked really good back there,” a blush crossed Oikawa’s face at Kuroo’s whispered confession. The Pink tinge spreading down his neck and chest in a heated glow. Oikawa gulped audibly before gentle brushing their noses together.

“I, uh, I love kids. I miss when Takeru was that small,” Kuroo hummed and brushed his nose back against Oikawa’s.

“Does that mean you want kids someday?” His mom was going to kill him for keeping everyone waiting even longer to eat but, it was worth it. Kuroo had asked it hesitantly, they’ve been together for awhile now, but have never ventured down this particular line of conversation before. His heartbeat quickened at the possibility of them not being on the same page. Oikawa bit his lip and squirmed but didn’t try to pull away.

“Yeah, yeah I really do. Someday,” The warmth built up in his chest again, becoming so hot it was almost painful as his heartbeat raced and thumped so hard in his chest that he was sure you could see the outline of his heart if you looked hard enough. 

“So do I. Someday.”


End file.
